Soy tu ángel y tú el mío
by RosettaManga
Summary: AU Krad es el alumno perfecto pero ¿Qué pasara cuando cierto chico de cabello y ojos violáceos entre a la escuela y por lo tanto a su vida? Y además este chico también oculta sus propios secretos. Vidas diferentes pero iguales. YAOI DARKXKRAD [EN PAUSA INDEFINIDA]
1. Un encuentro no planeado

N/A: Aquí traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en plena clase de química ¡Gracias grupos funcionales por ser tan aburridos que preferí hacer esto! Bueno, este fic es de un estilo narrativo diferente, un poco menos profesional que lo que usualmente hago, espero que les guste. Bueno, lo quise hacer así para que fuera rápido de leer y divertido, espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic de DNAngel, y estoy feliz de que sea un DarkxKrad, bella pareja. De igual manera, felicidades a todos los que han escrito fics de ellos en esta página, los he leído y están muy buenos, esos fics me motivaron a escribir este ¡Gracias a todos!

Aclaraciones: es un AU donde Dark y Krad asisten a una escuela de elite para niños caprichosos, veamos como encajan. ¡Oh y a parte! Dark y Krad no me parecieron nombres como tales, así que serán sus apodos, mientras que sus nombres serán Michael y Daniel respectivamente.

…

Capítulo 1

_Un encuentro no planeado por los hombres que se encargó de planear el destino_

Caminaba por la segunda planta del establecimiento educacional cargando unas carpetas y boletas administrativas, pasó por frente a unos ventanales notando que su clase se encontraba en ese sector del patio en clases de educación física, pero… ¿Quién era ese? Nunca lo había visto, se trataba de un chico de cabello y ojos violáceos, como de su estatura, melena muy a la moda que le pareció genial y no usaba la polera de gimnasia blanca que hacía juego con el uniforme del colegio, en cambio una playera negra sin mangas cubría su torso. _"Debe ser un alumno nuevo que llega a mitad de año al haber sido expulsado de su otra escuela; idiota rebelde ¡Cómo lo habrán aceptado!"_ Claro, para un estudiante como él, presidente de la clase, excelente comportamiento y boleta de notas, cualquiera en las condiciones de aquel pelivioleta era un "idiota rebelde".

Se quedó observando la clase desde allí por unos instantes, el nuevo parecía arrasar con la clase de deportes, la única clase que le suponía un esfuerzo más potente para mantenerse en la cima. _"Hmm… me traerá problemas, otro más a quien superar"_. Veamos ¿Por qué no lo vio a la primera hora? ¡Oh, si! Estaba en una reunión del concejo estudiantil y no estuvo en clases, después de todo, era el consentido de los del concejo a pesar de no formar parte de él, sólo estaba en segundo año. ¡Rayos! Recordando la reunión, debía ir a dejar esos papeles a la directoria, fue de inmediato.

…

Entró en la oficina del director pidiendo permiso:

- Disculpe. Buenos días director Keiji. Traje unos papeles enviados del concejo estudiantil -

- ¡Oh! Daniel-kun n_n Gracias, déjalos sobre el escritorio y ve a clases –

- ¡Hai! – hizo una reverencia y se disponía a retirar –

- ¡Espera, Daniel-kun! –

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Has visto al alumno nuevo? –

- ehh… si, algo –

- por una razón… hmm… confidencial, su madre pidió que lo ayudaran a integrase. Como presidente de la clase que eres me gustaría pedirte que estuvieses con él, hazlo sentir cómodo, se amable con él, una influencia como la tuya le será muy útil –

- cierto. Está bien –

- no lo dejes solo ¿si?... Ahora vea clases –

- ehh… O.o De acuerdo. Con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y se fue -.

…

Llegó al sector donde estaba su clase en gimnasia luego de cambiarse en el camarín. Sus compañeros fueron a recibirlo con gran sonrisa:

- ¡Hola, Krad! ¿Tardó mucho la reunión? – dijo un joven de cabello gris -

- si n.n Fue aburrida –

- siempre sales de clases –continuó un azabache –

- ¿No es mucha presión, Krad-san? – dijo una joven –

- no, es sólo costumbre… A propósito, me encargaron al alumno nuevo –dijo amablemente- ¿Dónde está? –

- por allá –dijeron todos al unísono -.

Volteó a ver, el nuevo estaba en su turno en el partido de voleibol, de verdad que ese chico le distraía, era diferente, además de bueno en los deportes, por otro lado ¿Por qué el director le había pedido que lo integrara? ¿Cuáles eran las razones confidenciales por las que era tan especial? Era raro.

De repente.

- ¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOO!!! -

- ¿Qué? –

Demasiado tarde, el balón ya le había golpeado en la cara dejándola toda roja y con unas lagrimillas de dolor ¡Oh, si! Y con una cara de "indignación-sorprendida" expresada en el rostro blanco… claro que nada más y nada menos que lanzada por el violáceo nuevo.

Krad se había quedado de piedra, cuando reaccionó atinó a colocar sus manos en el rostro para apaciguar el dolor notando que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su nariz.

- ¡waah! O_O ¡Sangro! TT0TT -

- ¡oh, no! Krad-san –exclamó una chica –

- ¡llamen al enfermero! – dijo otro –

- pobre Krad – articuló un joven –

Krad posaba las manos sobre su rostro… Lo hacía porque quería ocultar sus lágrimas. El no lloraba, al menos no frente a todos.

- ¡OYE! ¡¿Estás bien?! – se acercó corriendo el nuevo -

Krad quitó las manos de su rostro desapareciendo su llanto a la fuerza. Pero no notó que aún unas lagrimillas de estaban asentadas en sus mejillas.

- esteee… ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención n_nU -

- … -

- n_nU … -

- … -

- o.O … -

- … Bueno, pues… -

- ¡Eh! – interrumpió la entrenadora – Que no se haga escándalo por algo tan pequeño ¬¬ … Michael, llévalo a la enfermería, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ¡Vallan! ò_ó –

- ¡Hai! – exclamaron ambos a coro -.

…

Ya en la enfermería, la dama limpió el rostro de Daniel y le colocó una curita atravesada a la nariz.

- Gracias Michiko-san –

- Por nada Krad-kun. Ten cuidado, hay muchachos muy brutos que pueden dañar tu linda cara n.n –

El violeta seguía en la sala con una venita a punto de explotar.

- si! n_n Muchachos MUY BRUTOS ¬¬ -

- ù_ú# - es Michael xD –

- Bueno, ya deben irse – continuó la mujer conduciéndolos a la puerta -. Derechito a clases ¿eh? Bueno, no tengo por qué dudarlo de ti Krady-kun n.n – y cerró la puerta dejando a los chicos en el pasillo -.

…

Se fueron caminando a clases con un silencio de ultratumba sobre ellos.

- …oye, de verdad disculpa por el golpe -

- _"Eres un completo idiota ¡cómo pudiste golpearme .!"_ No hay problema, fue un accidente n.n –

- bien n_n Bueno, para la otra no seas tan LENTO y esquívala –

"_Lento… lento…LENTOOO"_

- ¿c-cómo que lento? ñ_n# -

- ¡claro! Yo la hubiese esquivado fácilmente, la arrojé con poca fuerza –

- _"tranquilo, debes ser amable con él" _Pues… creo que estaba desprevenido ù.ú –

- ¿Desprevenido? ¡Si estuviste todo el rato mirándome! ¿Cómo no notaste cuando la lancé? n_n – finalizó dándole una palmada en la espalda… no fue suavecita –

- O///O… ¡oye, controla tu fuerza!... Además yo no te miraba a ti, miraba a alguien más, te dije que estaba desprevenido ù.ú –

- Bueno –cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza -, de todas maneras yo lo hubiese esquivado, soy muy bueno en los deportes con balones –

- ¿oh, si? ¿Eres nuevo y ya estás presumiendo? No agradarás a nadie si eres así, creyéndote superior a los demás –

- … ¿A caso tú no eres igual? –

- ¡¿Q-qué rayos…?! –

- también crees ser superior al resto –

- ¡Tú no me conoces! Eres un completo extraño para mí –

- pues entonces hazlo, háblame de ti –

- o///o ¡Y por qué habría de hacerlo, idiota rebelde _! –

- porque si lo haces yo te diré algo de mi –

- o_o _"podría saber qué de especial tiene éste"_… Pero… no estoy dispuesto a hablarte sobre mí –

- mmm… te propongo algo: compitamos: voleibol, aprovechas de demostrarme que eres mejor que yo con el balón –dijo desafiante-; claro que el que pierda revela algo de sí –

No dudó un segundo.

- vamos a la cancha -.

…

En el patio frente a la cancha de voleibol.

- ¡Krad! Es tu turno para entrar al equipo – dijo un chico -

- y también lo es para éste idiota rebelde – dijo señalando –

- ¡¿A quién le llamas así, rubiecito?! – exclamó el violeta –

- ¿de qué están hablando chicos? – preguntó una muchacha –

- ¿Pretenden ustedes dar las órdenes sobre lo que se hará? – reclamó la entrenadora -

- entrenadora, por favor permita esta competición – ojitos de cachorro mojado –

- ó.ò… está bien, Daniel – (xD!) –

- ¡Rubio! ¡Comencemos el partido! –

Y comenzaron, el violáceo lanzó primero.

- Veamos si puedes con mi súper saque fugaz – lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza –

- Eso no es nada, ahí va de vuelta – le había costado responder ese saque pero no podía perder –

La respondió - ¿Crees que esa es una respuesta rubiecito? –

La responde - ¡No me llames así! Me llamo Daniel, o Krad para los amigos, no para ti idiota rebelde –

- ¿oh, si? Bueno, Krady-chan, yo tampoco me llamo idiota rebelde, me llamo Michael o Dark para los admiradores, o sea que puedes llamarme así -

- bien, idiota Dark rebelde –

- Krady-chaaaan –.

El partido continuó durante toda la hora de clases, Dark hacía un puno pero al momento Krad hacía otro y así se la habían llevado hasta que acabó la hora.

- ¡Chicos! – Llamó la entrenadora – es suficiente, acaben ya –

Los muchachos parecieron no prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer, en cambio siguieron jugando.

- ¿Listo para rendirte, Krady Rubiecito-chan? -

- Tú caerás antes que yo, Idiota Dark Rebelde –

- este partido no terminará nunca –

- tienes razón, el que haga el siguiente punto gana –

- ¡hecho! –

¡Genial! Esas palabras habían sido una bendición para Krad, de tanto que había durado el partido ya tenía en su mente completamente repasados todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su contrincante, sabía que cuando daba un pase alto su defensa del lado sureste se despreocupaba y entonces si respondía con su lanzamiento especial podría ganarle… ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí venía el pase alto!

"_Se amable con él, no lo dejes solo, hazlo sentir cómodo". _Las palabras del director resonaron en su cabeza. En el momento en que iba a responder, el balón resbaló de sus dedos intencionadamente marcando el punto y la victoria de Dark.

- ¡Waaah! Krad-san ha perdido – exclamó una chica -

- ¡Gano Dark! ¡Es genial! – dijo un chico –

- ¡Dark-sama! El mejor en los deportes –exclamó otro con lágrimas –

- ¡¡Dark, Dark, Dark, Dark, Dark…!! – decía toda la clase –

Dark volteó a verlos y luego a Krad quien le dirigía una mirada seria y orgullosa, luego se fue a los camarines.

- ¡Oye, espera! – quería seguirlo pero los demás lo rodearon impidiéndole el paso -.

…

Krad ya se había colocado su uniforme y salía de los camarines cuando se encuentra con Dark.

- oye… -

Krad continuó su camino

- ¡oye, espera! – lo tomó de la muñeca para impedir que huyera -

- ¡suéltame, idio…! –

- ¿qué pasa aquí? – era la entrenadora –

Michael lo soltó y ambos dirigieron su mirada a la docente.

- chicos, su partido duró más de la cuenta, les corresponde guardar la red y los balones. Daniel, toma las llaves de la bodega -

- si –

- ahora vallan –

Obedecieron.

…

Mientras cargaban las cosas no hablaron, Dark quería abrir el tema pero nunca supo por donde comenzar.

Entraron a la bodega.

- la red se guarda por allá – indicó el rubio -

Dark la guardó mientras Krad ubicaba los balones.

- parece que ya conoces la rutina –inquirió Dark -

- si – dijo a secas –

- o.o de acuerdo –

- bien, vamos –

En eso Krad notó que la puerta estaba cerrada, quiso sacar la llave pero por mucho que buscó no la encontró, volteó al escuchar un tintineo tras él, era Dark agitando la llave en su mano derecha.

-muy gracioso, ahora devuélvemela para que podamos salir de aquí ¬¬ -

- mejor aprovechemos la situación –dijo acechante –

- o_o –

- ya que perdiste el partido, debes decirme algo sobre ti, lo que yo te pida –

Krad no quería hablar, no quería revelar nada sobre sí mismo, menos a ese.

- ¡Claro que no! ò.ó -

- ¿Por qué? o.O –

- ¡¡Por que no quiero!! . -

- está bien, entonces: adiós llaves – las arroja por una ventana –

Krad se quedó de piedra y enfureció gradualmente hasta explotar.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?! -

- por que eres infiel a tus promesas –

- O_O – quedó estupefacto ¿Infiel a sus promesas? ¡Nunca! - ¡Tonto! No soy alguien que habla por hablar… Bien, pregunta ù_ú –

- Aquí va: ¿Por qué te dejaste perder en el partido? –

- O_O – estaba totalmente sorprendido, creía que el idiota le preguntaría algo más íntimo, pero no. Además ¿Cómo supo que había fingido su derrota? ¡Si era el mejor en la clase de actuación! ¡Cómo ese idiota…! - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿C-cómo que me dejé ganar?! –

- lo intuí, no creí que hubieses perdido con ese punto, pues fue muy sencillo y antes habías respondido otros peores, además ese tartamudeo de recién me confirmó todo –

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese era un idiota astuto! ¡¿Cómo diablos podía meterse dentro de su mente y saber esas cosas, comprender y conocer aspectos de él que nadie conocía ni comprendía?!

- y-yo… pues… - bajó la mirada -

- Dímelo ¿Por qué te dejaste ganar? –

Dudó un poco antes de responder – Je… veo que no eres tan idiota como creí que eras. Bueno, el director me dijo que fuera amable contigo y que te integrara al grupo, por eso me dejé vencer –

- ohh… - desvió la vista un poco enojado -

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me han pedido ese trato especial contigo? –

- olvídalo, no tienes por qué hacerlo –

- pero… -

- ¡Basta! – exclamó como expulsando algo que le causara dolor – No quiero que me muestres tu cara más hipócrita, ni tú, ni nadie; se acabó –

Luego se dirigió a la puerta, Krad observó cada uno de sus movimientos ¿Por qué era tan especial?

-ahh… -aquel sonido como gutural proveniente del violáceo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – Tengo las llaves de mi locker –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- había querido arrojar las llaves de mi locker por la ventana y hacerte creer que eran las de la bodega… pero creo que arrojé las de la bodega –

- entonces estamos encerrados de veras ¬¬ -

La situación le provocó un pequeño tick en el ojo.

- estamos… encerrados -

- si, idiota rebelde ¬¬ ¡estamos encerrados .! –

- O_O… ¡WAAAAAAH! ToT… Encerrados ¡Encerrados para siempre! ¡Buaaaa! TT0TT – exclamó golpeando la puerta –

- tranquilízate, tonto, no estaremos encerrados aquí para siempre ù.ú – articuló sentándose en una colchoneta -. Mañana a primera hora los de primer año tienen gimnasia, vendrán a la bodega y saldremos –

- ¡¿Mañana?! ¡Será demasiado tarde, moriremos de hambre! –

- no reaccionas bien bajo presión -_-U Tranquilízate, no sacas nada con exasperarte… ¡Wah! –

- ¡¿Qué?! O.O –

- tengo mi celular – lo sacó –

- ¡Un celular! ¡Genial, estamos salvados T-T! Dame eso acá ò_ó Yo llamaré –quiso arrebatárselo –

- ¡No! ¡Es mío, yo lo usaré! – No se lo dio, haciendo que el otro cayera a sus pies- ¡Ha! Si, al suelo, allí a mis pies debes estar –

- ¡Agh! Me sacas de quicio – exclamó rabioso y se lanzó sobre él para arrebatarle el móvil –

Forcejearon entre golpes, llaves y pellizcos peleándose por el celular hasta que finalmente a ambos se les cayó y se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Ambos:

- ¡AAAAH! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡aagh! Ò_Ó -.

Pelearon hasta que ambos estuvieron sin energía.

Se arrojaron de espaldas sobre la colchoneta más grande

- ahh… -suspiró- ahora si que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana -

- ahh… si…. Oye, disculpa por lo de tu celular –

- olvídalo, después de todo quería cambiarlo –

- _"caprichoso ¬¬"_ –.

…

Oscurecía, por la pequeña ventana que ventilaba la bodega entraba un viento frío y se veían las estrellas.

Dark portaba una chaqueta extra de color negro a parte de las prendas escolares, así que no temblaba como el rubio, Krad había olvidado su chaqueta del colegio en el salón del concejo estudiantil así que sólo llevaba la polera escolar y el frío le congelaba.

- oye, rubio – aludió Dark -

Krad le dirigió la mirada

- no me llames así – desvió la vista y se abrazó a sí mismo para calmar el frío –

- bueno, ehh… Krad… pues… ven aquí – se quitó la chaqueta y se la extendió para cubrirlo –

Krad lo miró –no necesito tu caridad ù.ú –

- no seas orgulloso ¬¬ Resfriarás si no te abrigas -

El rubio finalmente aceptó, le quitó la chaqueta y se cubrió.

- está bien, pero no me arropes ù.ú -

- de acuerdo ¬¬ -.

…

Se quedaron sobre la colchoneta sin hablar, ambos comenzaron a tiritar.

- no será suficiente con estas prendas para abrigarnos – articuló el violeta –

- si, me estoy conge… o_o! – Se puso así porque Dark lo abrazó de repente –

- así estaremos mejor, debemos compartir nuestro calor – lo atrajo más hacia si y lo abrazó con más fuerza –

- o///o s-si – respondió al abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del contrario -

- ¿entrando en confianza, no? –

- cállate -.

…

Pasaron así abrazados por veinte minutos o algo que parecieron veinte minutos. Dark apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Krad y viceversa.

- oye – habló Daniel -

- ¿Qué? –

- por qué no me dices qué tienes que recibes un trato especial del director –

- je… yo no perdí el partido ñ_n –

- idiota, yo no me refería a eso -.-… sólo quería saber –

- oh… bueno, discúlpame pero no puedes saberlo, es secreto –

- ya veo… - lo abrazó con más fuerza –

- ¿Qué es ese abrazo? ¿A caso quieres conquistarme para que te revele mi secreto? ñ_n – bromeó –

- ¬¬… me ha funcionado otras veces pero ahora no lo planeaba –

- o.o… ya veo. Entonces es cierto lo que creía, esa fachada de amabilidad que tienes es sólo una hipocresía –

- llámalo como quieras, para mí es una técnica para el triunfo –

- ¡Valla! ¿Con que técnica? ¿Entonces yo he conocido al verdadero tú? –

- lo siento porque no hallas conocido al amable ù.ú –

- está bien n_n Me alegra haber conocido al verdadero Krad –

- _"Me llamó Krad"_ Me llamaste Krad –

- ohh… si, es cierto… es más cómodo que "rubiecito" –

Suspiró –hmm… Dark – lo abrazó más –

Dark lo sintió y correspondió.

- aún tratas de sacarme el secreto -

- # tonto –.

…

Luego de unos minutos Krad comenzó a sentir un peso más excesivo sobre sí:

- oye, Dark ¡Eh! –

No obtenía respuesta, lo levantó un poco por los hombros para verle el rostro, dormía.

Le dirigió una mirada enternecida _"Se ve muy pacífico al dormir"_.

Lo recostó en la colchoneta y se posó junto él para seguir compartiendo su calor y los arropó a ambos con la chaqueta de Dark (A: ¡Qué tiernos x3!).

…

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, los muchachos se encontraban durmientes y abrazados, sus respiraciones se fusionaban por la corta distancia y sus narices compartían ligeros besitos de esquimal (A: aaww x3!).

Repentinamente el nochero entró en la bodega para guardar unos balones que no habían sido guardados (A: ese Krad xD), entonces al volver la mirada vio a dos figuras durmientes sobre la colchoneta. Se dirigió a ellos:

- ¡Eh! Muchachos -

Krad despertó notando a Dark a una distancia muy… mmm… ¿imprudente, quizás? Así que le dio un golpe haciendo un escándalo.

- ¡ah! ¿Qué? -

- idiota, nos encontraron –

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¡oh! Tú eres Daniel-kun – articuló el nochero -

- hai n.n –

- _"esa actitud hipócrita ¬¬"_ -.

…

Los chicos le explicaron al sujeto su historia y luego se fueron a casa.

Estaban afuera del colegio, Krad trataba de comunicarse con su chofer desde el celular de Dark.

- listo – le entrega el celular. Mi padre mandó un taxi -

- ¿tu padre soluciona todos tus problemas? ñ_n –

- cállate ¬¬ -

- ¡jaja! ¡Tranquilo! Esa fue mi venganza por el golpe de recién jaja… aún me duele n_nU –

- ù///ú idiota –

- ¡eh, soy Dark! –

- si, si –

- bien, ya debo irme, mis problemas los soluciono yo mismo, caminaré a casa. _Bye –_

- _"Se amable con él" _¡Espera! Te llevo a tu casa –

- No gracias. Así está bien – continuó caminando, le costaría deshacerse por completo de su falsedad -.

El taxi llegó y Krad se dirigió a su casa. Ese día su vida había cambiado.

…

Rossana: fin del primer capítulo, bueno, espero que les guste y que me manden muchos reviews para que me emocione continuarlo n.n!

Rosetta: espero que no les moleste el estilo narrativo que es mucho menos profesional que lo que suelo hacer u.u

Chuuni: no te sientas mal Rosetta, no es menos profesional, es un estilo diferente, más divertido y coloquial

Rosetta: ¡valla, Chuuni-kun! No sabía que hablabas con tanto léxico técnico

Chuuni: es que te he estado estudiando n///n

Channy: uuuy! A Chuuni-kun le gusta Rosetta… ojalá Rosetta fuera un chico y así tendría yaoi en vivo n///n

Chuuni: O///O

Rosetta: ¬¬

Rossana: sería raro, porque Chuuni no se ve seme

Channy: ¡claro! Rosetta sería seme y Chuuni-kun sería uke n///n

Chuuni: ¡qué! No soy uke!!

Rossana, Rosetta y Channy: lo eres! ¬¬

Chuuni: lo soy u.u

Dark: jaja! Esto del matriarcado!

Krad: Tranquilo, Chuuni, nosotros te vinimos a ayudar

Rossana: creí que Krad diría: "Tranquilo, Chuuni, no es tan malo ser un uke"

Krad: O///////O! Malvada!! T_T

Chuuni: si que lo son, verdad? T_T

Dark: jaja por favor Krad, ni que fuera una falsa posibilidad

Krad: O///O ¡MALDITO DARK! ¡No soy uke!

Dark: UKE UKE UKE!

Krad: no lo soy!

Dark: eso no es lo que dicen las letras allá arriba…

Rossana: jaja! Bueno, mientras estos angelitos discuten, yo daré los créditos: Este es un fic hecho por mi equipo de producción Rossana, que lo conforman Rosetta…

Rosetta: La escritora, presente

Rossana: Channy…

Channy: ¡La que ama el yaoi, presente!

Rossana: Chuuni-kun…

Chuuni: la parte masculina, presente

Rossana: y finalmente pero no menos importante; Dark y Krad

Dark y Krad: **Saliendo de una nube de polvo de pelea** Los protagonistas de la historia, presentes

Rossana: bien, Adios. Gracias por leer, esperamos leer sus hermosas palabras en reviews n.n sólo pulsen el notoncito de abajo. ¡Auf wiedersehen!


	2. Esas actitudes que me fascinan

Capítulo 2

_Esas actitudes que me fascinan_

- Dark… -exclamaba en un suspiro –

El aludido estaba sobre él devorando sus labios, sus mejillas, su rostro completo, sus orejas, su cuello y algo más abajo. ¿Dónde estaban? Pues en la bodega de gimnasia sobre la colchoneta ancha.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose suavemente, luego de un tiempo, Krad sintió como las manos del violáceo abrían su camisa y sus labios acariciaban toda esa región; eso… ¡Basta, no podía seguir mintiéndose! Eso le excitaba.

Después sus labios se dirigieron a su entrepierna y sus manos ágiles quitaron toda prenda inferior.

- la quiero – exclamó Michael -

- es tuya – articuló sensualmente –

Los labios del otro se dirigían lentos y acechantes a su biscocho… cinco centímetros… dos… un segundo…

¡ BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP!

El joven rubio abrió sus ojos como huevos, respiraba agitadísimo inflando y desinflando su pecho con algo de espasmos. Corrió los mechones dorados y desordenados de su rostro y con la otra mano palpó su pecho notando su aceleradísimo corazón. _"¿Por qué diablos soñé eso?"_ Se sonrojó de inmediato al recordarlo _"¡Por qué, por qué, por qué .!... O_O". _De repente el ambiente se congeló, tomó en cuenta una posibilidad, le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo pero debía ser valiente. Suspiró y levantó la colcha para mirar debajo…

- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡¿Por qué rayos…? ¡Noo, no quiero! ¡Buaaaaa! TT0TT -

Salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño embistiendo con su primo Daisuke (A: ¡muajajaja!) quién también se dirigía al baño. Bueno, para aclarar algo las cosas, Dai y Krad son primos y Dai se está quedando por un tiempo en casa de Krad… Bien, volviendo a la historia; el pelirrojo es embestido y cae al piso.

- ¡Krad .! -

- ¡Necesito usarlo! – y azotó la puerta al entrar –

- a veces no eres tan angelical ¬¬ - susurró –

Krad sacó la cabeza por la puerta y recriminó:

- ¡Te oí! - ¡Paf! Volvió a azotar -

- u.u –.

Krad estaba bajo su ducha fría, pensaba en su situación y una expresión de asco se dibujaba en su rostro _"Que indigno"…_

Luego recordó el sueño y pudo ver el cuerpo del otro sobre él, sentir su respiración de nuevo y sus labios… sus suaves labios…

- ¡ahh! – expulsó un gemido cuando su mano se deslizó traviesa por su miembro, siguió haciéndolo – _"¿Por qué me hago esto?" _-

Su rostro se puso colorado y el agua fría que caía sobre su cuerpo no lograba enfriarlo.

Al aumentar la velocidad con su mano sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y entonces se apoyó en la pared.

Continuó

- ¡a-aah! ¡Maldición! ¡Ahh! ¡D-Dark! –

Aceleró aún más la velocidad y la fuerza hasta que finalmente se vino, la semilla fue limpiada por el agua que corría y se la llevaba por el desagüe.

-_¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué me hace hacerme esto? – _suspiró, vio su mano aún algo sucia y su miembro aún algo erecto – Que sucio -.

Prosiguió su ducha fría.

_- "Los sueños son… ¿deseos?" - _

Muchas sensaciones de su cuerpo desaparecieron, excepto el carmesí de sus mejillas.

…

Se bajó de la limusina y caminó hasta su sala de clases, muchos chicos que por ahí caminaban lo saludaron y él les devolvió el saludo amablemente.

Al llegar a su salón, muchos estudiantes estaban agrupados el rededor de una mesa, se acercó para mirar y allí estaba el nuevo contando una anécdota.

Una muchacha exclamó fascinada:

- ¡waah! ¿y le diste un beso? n/n -

- esperen n_n – respondió Dark-, recuerden que yo aún me HACÍA EL DORMIDO –

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ese idiota rebelde había fingido estar dormido ayer el la bodega para que él le abrazara y cuidara? ¡Nunca se lo perdonaría! Además ¡¿por qué tenía que estarle contando a todo el mundo la situación que habían vivido ayer? ¡Se trataba de su secreto! Debía hacerlo callar, de otra manera se mancharía su reputación.

Se introdujo en la muchedumbre y haló a Dark del brazo para sacarlo de allí. Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados. Krad lo llevó al otro extremo del salón.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás contando, idiota rebelde? -

- ¿Ahh…? O_o –

- ¡Eres un imprudente! ¡No puedes decir esas cosas! ¿No sabes que se manchará mi reputación? .! –

- oye, ¬¬ no es lo que tú… -

- ¡Porque nadie sabe eso de mi, sólo tú! ¡Y nadie más puede saberlo! Creí que eras otra clase de persona, no un chismoso, pero un chismoso es lo que eres, no vales la pena, sólo eres un idiota rebelde, además… -recibió un ligero golpe en la nariz –

- ¬¬ silencio –

- O_O ¡oye, qué crees que haces! ¡Me golpeaste, Y EN LA NARIZ! ¡Aún me duele del pelotazo de ayer! ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Maleducado .! -

- ¡Cállate! –

- O_O –

- ehh… ¿Dark-san? –exclamó una chica- ¿Seguirás contándonos la historia sobre tu primera novia? –

Krad se paralizó: - ¿ahh? –

- ¡si si, ya voy! n.n - volteó a ver al rubio - ¬¬ si, la historia sobre mi primera novia -

- ehh o/o -se sentía un idiota (a: jaja! Pobre Krad) –

- está bien, no importa, para la otra estate seguro sobre lo que estás defendiendo ¬¬ -

Krad no supo qué más decir, Dark caminó al tumulto de alumnos de nuevo y prosiguió su historia.

…

Por primera vez en su vida, Krad no prestó atención a la clase, sólo pensaba en que se sentía ridículo ¡mira que llegar y hacerle semejante escenita al de cabellos morados! Estaba tan avergonzado, todos los habían visto, sólo rogaba porque nadie lo hubiese escuchado insultar al nuevo ¡Por Dios, su "yo hipócrita" no hacía eso!... aguarden ¿Acababa de llamarse a sí mismo "hipócrita"? Ya nada podía ser peor ¡Oh, no! Había algo peor ¡Su sueño! ¡Lo había olvidado con todo esto, pero ahora…! ¡Aahh! El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó con la fusión de las dos cosas, la vergüenza por la escenita y por el sueño… ¡No! ¡La pesadilla! ¡Por Dios, quería llorar!

- TT-TT moriré -

- ehh… Krad-chan ¿Estás bien? –

- O_O ¡Minamino-sensei! –

- ¿qué te sucede? No vi que prestaras atención en toda la clase de literatura, creí que te gustaba la literatura griega –

- ahh… ¡Si, me encanta! Es sólo que… tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar – se puso de pie-. Lo siento, sensei, no volveré a divagar en clases… -musitó- qué vergüenza –

- tranquilo, Krad-chan – le acarició la cabeza-. Por una clase no hay problema, pero si esto sigue tendré que manchar tu perfecto historial n_n –

- no volverá a pasar –

- estoy seguro… pero… me preocupa que te pase algo –

- no se preocupe, son estupideces –

- sabes que por cualquier cosa yo y Satoshi estamos dispuestos a ayudarte –

- ¿Sa-Satoshi-kun volvió de su viaje por USA? -

- hai, ayer llegó y hoy vino a clases, búscalo y habla con él n_n –

- que bien –sonrió-. Bueno ya debo irme – se iba –

- Krad-chan, sólo te puedo decir que si sientes deseos de hacer algo hazlo y solucionarás problemas –

- _"Debo disculparme con él"_ ¡Si! ¡Gracias! n.n adiós – y se fue -.

Se fue corriendo para encontrar al pelivioleta, estaba en la cancha del tercer sector jugando basquetbol con unos chicos de otro curso. Las chicas habías formado un equipo improvisado de porristas para apoyar al equipo de Dark, más bien sólo a él:

- ¡DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK! – gritaban mientras hacían piruetas -

Krad llegó a las graderías donde todos miraban el partido. Se acercó a unos muchachos que parecían ser los admiradores de Dark; dentro de ellos Krad divisó una cabellera roja y alborotada que miraba fascinada al nuevo senpai (Dark-Krad: 2° año/ Dai: 1° año [tres niveles])

- ¡woah! Dark-san es taaan cool *-* - de repente recibe un golpe en la cabeza - ¡ay! TT-TT me ha dolido – había sido Krad -. Primo Krad ¿Por qué me has golpeado? -

- ò_ó ¡No te comportes así, no es un dios! –

- pe-pero… pero es genial, sólo míralo, es un as en los deportes *-* -

El rubio volteó a mirar a la cancha viendo justo el momento en el que Dark encestaba en la red. Se quedó prendado de sus movimientos, ese salto tan espectacular que había dado, la manera en que su cabellera tan única se movía agraciada al viento, decorando su rostro, haciendo juego con sus ojos, sus manos que empujaban el balón, sus brazos, sus abdominales fornidos que se asomaban un poco por el rebote de la camiseta negra al viento, sus muslos fuertes, los oblicuos bien marcados, la braqueta de su pantalón, su… su…

- O/O – adivinen qué recordó -

- primo Krad ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás todo rojo –(A: tan inocente Dai xD) –

- ¡claro que no! ¡No lo estoy! / -

De inmediato se dirigió a paso de marcha hasta el medio de la cancha y cuando Dark iba a recibir el pase, se colocó frente a él y tomó la pelota entre sus manos deteniendo el juego.

Todos iban a reclamar hasta que notaron que se trataba de Krad. El único que habló fue el violeta:

- ¡oye, rubiecito…! –

- Dark – interrumpió –

- _"me llamó Dark" _¿Qué pasa? –

- yo… se ruborizó ligeramente – necesito hablar contigo. –Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano – Lo siento por lo de esta mañana –

Dark se sorprendió. Todos observaban.

- ¡ooohh! Krad-sama se disculpó – exclamó un muchacho de lentes –

- Krad-san es un chico muy maduro, es genial – dijeron unas chicas –

- es totalmente humilde ¡Así se hace Krad-san! –

La mano de Krad seguía extendida, Dark caminó junto a Krad alejándose. El rubio comenzó a indignarse hasta que el moreno hizo un además para que le siguiera, obedeció. Llegaron a un lugar apartado del colegio, junto a una arboleda y unas bancas, Dark quedó de espaldas a Krad quien se sentó en la banqueta.

- ¿qué sucedería si yo no aceptara tus disculpas? – dijo de repente -

- creo que demostrarías tu inmadurez – replicó con superioridad - -

- hmm… pues lo que acabas de hacer demuestra aún más tu hipocresía –

- ¿a qué te re…? –

- te disculpaste frente a todos para que vieran que eres amable y humilde, lo correcto es que lo hubieses hecho en privado –

- bueno, lo acepto – dijo orgulloso -. Pero eso no tiene relevancia, ya me disculpé contigo, ya no hay nada que hacer entre nosotros –

- yo no he dicho que te perdonaría –

- pe-pero… o_o… ¡Ja! Idiota, debes hacerlo, todos nos vieron, quedarás mal si no me disculpas –

- ¿y tú crees que a mi me importa quedar mal? –

- O_O –

- te diré algo: aceptaré tus disculpas por la escenita de celos que me hiciste hoy en la mañana –

- ¡¿ce-celos? ¡No fue una escenita de celos! ¡Lo sabes! . -

- si, si, pero aún me debes otra disculpa –

- ó.ó –

- por haber sido un falso y pensar antes en tu imagen que en una buena disculpa –

- ¡aagh! ¡Idiota! ¡Te voy a…! _"se amable con él"_ – se tragó sus palabras -. Tienes razón, fui un tonto, por favor discúlpame – se puso de pie y le extendió la mano nuevamente –

- no, no eres honesto –

- ¿q-qué? –

- no aceptaré tus disculpas si no eres honesto – se fue –

- O_O – Krad se quedó allí de pie, ese si que era un idiota astuto –.

…

Bueno, toda la mañana tarde y hasta en la hora del almuerzo, Krad estuvo siguiendo sigilosamente a Dark y comportándose lo más discretamente con él en el momento de acercársele para pedirle disculpas, pero Dark comprendía todos sus movimientos y cuando se iba a disculpar, él se alejaba y lo dejaba solo o con otros muchachos que no comprendían el comportamientos del rubio. Finalmente a la salida, Krad quiso intentarlo una vez más antes de que su chofer llegara, se acercó astutamente al violáceo y cuando iba a hablar…

- y-yoo… -

- ¡oh! Recordé que tengo partido de basquetbol – dijo volteándose – Adiós, Rubio – se fue –

- a-ahh… ehh… - últimamente se quedaba de piedra muy seguido –

Su chofer llegó, se acercó cabizbajo a la limu y entró, al momento después entró en ella su primo Dai muy extasiado

- n.n hola primo Krad, hola Takamura (A: es el chofer xD) -

- buenas tardes obocchan, obocchama –

- hola – dijo Krad -. Dai… o.o… ¿Dai? o.O –

- … - estaba extasiado –

- Dai –

- n/n –

- ¡DAI! –

- ¡wah! ¿Qué pasa, primo Krad? –

- ¿qué te pasa a ti? O.o Estás como ido –

- ¡Oh! pues… Dar tiene hoy partido de basquetbol en la Street 25 (A: una cancha), planeo ir a verlo y apoyarlo –

- ¡oh! – exclamó melancólico – O.O ¿La Street 25, dices? –

- si ¿Por qué? o.o –

- Takamura, llévanos a la Street 25 ¡Ahora! –

- -¡si, obocchama! –

La limu dobló en U salvajemente casi chocando con otro carro y haciendo chirriar las llantas del vehículo.

…

Al llegar a la cancha Krad se bajó jalando a Daisuke del brazo para que le acompañara, acabó cayendo al piso.

- ¡Kraaaaaad…! _! … ¡oh! Ahí está Dark n/n -

- _"Que cambio de actitud ¬¬" _–

Krad y su primo se dirigieron a las graderías, el juego aún no comenzaba, Dark y su equipo estaba calentando mientras esperaban a que llegara el otro equipo.

Daniel observaba a Mike atentamente, pero éste no le devolvía ninguna de sus miradas; Krad pensaba en qué hacer para disculparse, ahora sí quería hacerlo, la presión de que alguien pasara de él era demasiado como para soportarla.

En ese momento llegaron los del otro equipo, bajaron de un bus, todos con camisetas azules y finalmente el que parecía ser el capitán, se trataba de un chico de estatura media, tez blanca y cabellos y ojos de un azul grisáceo (A: es Satoshi xD). Daniel Hikari lo reconoció de inmediato, era Satoshi-kun, su amigo de la escuela, el que siempre le ayudaba en sus momentos de necesidad. Era de primer año, sin embargo era más maduro que él, tenía una actitud casi perfecta con la gente, al igual que él, sin embargo era honesto. Él y Dark cruzaron un par de palabras y comenzó el partido.

Estuvo peleado el partido, Satoshi era tan bueno como Dark, cuando el moreno hacía un punto, de inmediato el blanquecino le correspondía. Luego de 40 minutos de partido, todo acabó con el equipo de Dark como ganador.

Los asistentes al partido enloquecieron con la victoria de Dark, tanto que comenzó una batahola sobre las graderías, Krad resistió los empujones pero Daisuke no tuvo la fuerza necesaria y terminó siendo arrastrado por el mar de gente hasta que cayó por las graderías, cuando iba a recibir el impacto es acogido entre unos brazos fuertes que pararon su caída. Daisuke, luego del shock que le provocó la caída, levantó la vista para ver al joven que le acogía, _"hmm… su pecho es cálido", _al observar se trataba del capitán del equipo contrario, Satoshi Hiwatari, lo conocía pues iba en su grado, pero nunca cruzaba más de dos palabras con él.

No supo cómo ni por qué pero se sonrojó suavemente en ese momento y se alejó del pecho del contrario, aunque su mano aún era sostenida por éste:

- O/O H-Hi…Hiwatari-kun -

- Niwa-kun ¿estás bien? –

- ah… ¡si! Excelente, gracias por atraparme, Hiwatari-kun n/n –

- no hay por qué n_n – se alejó –

- ¡Sato…! Digo… ¡Hiwatari-kun! – llamó a la distancia –

- ¿si? – volteó –

- nos v-ve… vemos mañana – sonrió –

Le devolvió la sonrisa – si, nos vemos – se fue –.

Dai se quedó allí de pie pensando, nunca había notado lo atractivo que era ese chico.

…

A Krad le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie, era empujado y golpeado a cada segundo y de tan preocupado que estaba por que no le botaran no había notando que Dark ya estaba tomando sus cosas y se disponía a retirarse, entonces sacó toda la fuerza y el salvajismo de su verdadero "yo" para golpear y empujar a todos de manera que cuando el 50% de las personas estaba en el piso mal herido, corrió para alcanzar al violáceo dejando un rastro de gente golpeada a sus pies (A: xD!)

Salió del bulto y fue por Dark, pero éste ya se había ido, así que tomó a un chico por la camisa y le preguntó con un tono amenazante, ojos de fuego y lengua de serpiente venenosa

- ¿dónde está Dark? – interrogó y su cabeza dio un giro de 360° grados -

- ehh… x_x él… se fue por allá TT-TT –

Lo soltó y corrió en la dirección que le habían señalado, lo divisó cuando doblaba en una esquina y corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo. Finalmente llegaron a una plaza donde Dark desapareció tras unos árboles, fue hasta allá y lo alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una limusina aún más lujosa que la suya; no hubo tiempo para pensar en ello, se detuvo a unos tres metros de distancia y sólo dejó brotar las palabras que salían de su alma:

- ¡Dark idioootaaaaaa! -

El otro volteó sorprendido

- ¿cómo diablos me seguiste? -

Krad tomó aire para continuar

- ¿querías que yo llegara a esto verdad, imbécil? ¡¿Querías que yo llegara a tal grado de patetismo que te buscaría para rogarte que me disculparas, verdad? ¡Bueno, pues lo lograste, tonto! ¡Aquí me tienes completamente desesperado por una disculpa tuya! ¡Imagina lo que es eso para mí! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –

- O_O… ¿de acuerdo?... No es para tanto -.- -

- ¡claro que lo es! ¡Porque he traicionado la personalidad que tanto me ha costado crear para esto! ¡Todo por tu culpa! Ahora no me queda más que… que… pedirte que… me… m-me… ¡Aagh! ¡Por favor discúlpame, Dark! – gritó apretando los puños y cerrando los párpados con fuerza –

Dark se sorprendió, luego relajó la expresión en su cara y se acercó tranquilo al chico rubio frente a él, entonces extendió su palma y chasconeó su cabellera:

- oye ¿Qué haces? / -

- gracias – dijo apaciblemente y sonriendo –

Krad miró a Dark a los ojos con una actitud sorprendida, algo triste y con unas lagrimillas que comenzaron a asomarse en su rostro.

- gracias n_n Acepto tus disculpas – exclamó felizmente para luego dirigirse a la limu -. Nos vemos mañana – antes de entrar le guiñó un ojo y luego hizo un además a su chofer para que pariera que logró distinguirse a través de los vidrios polarizados -.

La limu partió y él se quedó allí observándola hasta que desapareció a la distancia.

Ese chico tenía muchas actitudes, todas honestas según la situación, pero… pensó que esa última era la que más le gustaba. Se disculparía, humillaría o ridiculizaría cien veces con tal de sentir de nuevo esa pacífica energía y ver esa pacífica sonrisa.

…

Rossana: Hallo! Que bueno verlos por aquí, muchas gracias por seguir la historia

Channy: está muy adorable ¿no? Aunque va un poco lenta ¡Rosetta apresúrate! .

Chuuni: ¡No le grites, yaoista! No ves que no se siente bien **ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Rosetta**

Rosetta: muchas gracias, Chuu-kun

Krad: ¿qué le pasa a Rosetta?

Rossana: tiene un bloqueo de escritora

Chuuni: la peor enfermedad para ella

Rossana: y me afecta a mí también

Krad: ¡vaya!

Dark: ¡nooo! Rosetta, mejórate, si no la historia no podrá continuar, tampoco ninguna de tus historias

Rosetta: tranquilos **sosteniendo una rosa seca** Sólo debo esperar a que llegue la inspiración **estornuda** ¡Atshu! **La rosa se deshoja** ¡Oh por Dios, mi alma! TT-TT

Chuuni: alma de rosa =_=

Channy: el bloqueo creativo provoca estornudos? o.O

Rossana: Bueno, en fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y gracias especiales a **Sairen Tensa** ; **Julia Von Montoya** y **Gaarabato **por sus reviews ¡Auf wiedersehen!


End file.
